KakaIru Vampire Edition 3
by UzumaNaru
Summary: This is Kakashi and Iruka's point of view to the vampire edition series.


Kakashi had waited for hours for the boys to show up. He wanted to ask them if he and Iruka could hunt with them. He doesn't normally hunt with the boys but he wanted to see what their relationship was like, and if it would survive for as long as they were alive. Which, for Vampires, was a very long time.  
Finally he spots two running figures (well WALKING, was more like it) coming toward him. He hears Sasuke call out to him, but doesn't answer until they get close enough to be in the range of the Humans hearing. It was an old habit, from when he was an ANBU. He had to make it seem like he didn't hear anything from far away, instead waiting until they were the proper distance away to make it seem like he heard anything. Kakashi sighs to himself. I've been with the Humans too long, he thought, it's time to get away with my own kind.

"Domo," Kakashi said, "You two wouldn't happen to be going out to hunt would you?"

"Yeah, we are," Naruto says, (Kakashi thinks suspiciously), "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, that's good. Iruka and I would like to join you two if that's alright."

"Why are you asking us?" Sasuke inquires, "You're older than we are. You don't need our permission to come along on a hunt." Sasuke's face held a look of confusion on it. Poor Sasuke, Kakashi thought, though he does have a reason to look confused, I normally don't ask to come along on one of their hunts. He was about to explain to them, but only managed to get out a "well..." before he spots the figure of his lover coming towards them.

"Nani?..." Both Naruto and Sasuke say before turning around to see what has so captivated their sensei. They see Iruka running (walking) toward them and quickly turn back to Kakashi just in time to see the LOOK creep into his eye. Iruka, Kakashi thinks, love, there you are. A sly idea pops into his head before he starts pushing past Naruto and Sasuke, whispering Iruka's name.

"Kakashi," Iruka whispers back, hearing him even though he was so far away. They get close enough to each other to hold and that's what they did. Kakashi, taking the initiative, stealthily removes his mask so that the only person to see, and will ever see, his face is Iruka and kisses him passionately. He brings up both of his hands to cup Iruka's face as his tongue leaves his mouth to trace his lover's lips, looking for entrance. Iruka, used to Kakashi being seme, did what came naturally to him; he opened his mouth, allowing Kakashi to enter. Kakashi's tongue entered, almost forcefully, causing Iruka to moan at the sensation. He had always been one for a little rough sex and Kakashi knew it and planned his actions accordingly. His lover's tongue continued to caress Iruka's mouth, as Kakashi bent his leg at the knee so he could put pressure on the one place he knew Iruka had to be hard at. Iruka moaned wantonly when he felt Kakashi's knee against his groin, his lovers tongue continuing its onslaught in his mouth.

They heard a throat clearing behind them and separated, saliva keeping them connected briefly.

"Hey, do you think you can save this for another time? I'm kinda hungry." They hear Naruto say and, as if to emphasize his point, they hear his stomach growl. Kakashi smiles at Iruka before he puts his mask back on and turns around to see Sasuke smile at Naruto and Naruto flush.

"Now who's the one making googly-eyes at each other?" his friend and lover teases. "I thought you were hungry Naruto."

Of course Naruto gets annoyed at this and replies shortly, "I am, let's go."

Kakashi grabs Iruka's hand, and all four of them run off toward the Sound Village.

They arrive at the Sound Village to find that there were guards posted outside of its' walls. Kakashi looks at Sasuke quickly and finds that the Uchiha has a confused expression on his face; almost as if he's never seen guards at the entrance. To quell his curiosity about the guards, he asks Sasuke about them.

"Hey, do they usually have guards when you guys come here?" He asks, his suspicions confirmed when they both shake their heads. He takes a few moments to try and think of a reasonable explanation for the guards.

"Maybe there's someone important here." He hears Naruto ask.

"Who do you think that would be dobe?" Sasuke asks snorting softly.

Kakashi stiffens slightly and carefully listens to their conversation, wondering if this was going to be one of the many non-avoidable fights every couple goes through.

"I don't know, teme," he hears Naruto say with annoyance in his voice, "It was just a guess."

Oh here goes, Kakashi thinks, then prepares himself to stop a fight between the raven and the blonde. But to his surprise, there was no outburst from the raven. Instead he heard:

"Oi, Sensei, why don't you take Iruka with you and check the WHOLE perimeter, just to see if there's anymore sentries." He's surprised at this and turns to look at Sasuke, then, seeing the look in the Uchiha's eyes, smiled knowingly and grabbed Iruka's arm to haul him away.

"C'mon, love," Kakashi tells Iruka, "let's go find those sentries." Don't hurt him Sasuke, he thinks as he leaves the new couple, just don't hurt him.

"Kaka-sama," he hears Iruka say when they were far enough away, "Do you really think it's a good idea to leave them alone like that? They could seriously hurt each other."

Kakashi laughs softly, turning to grasp his lover.

"Oh, Iruka," he whispers into his ear, "You're so cute when you're worried...and when you're mad, and when you smile..."

"Okay, okay, i get it," Iruka says, pulling away and flapping his hands to get Kakashi to be quiet. "Let's just deal with these guards so when can get back."

Kakashi laughs at Iruka's words which makes him look at Kakashi oddly. Kakashi just shakes his head and mentioned that they should get on with the killing already.

They zip around the perimeter, very quickly killing all the sentries they find. It was fairly easy, since the guards couldn't see them until it was too late. They finally get back to where they started,

"Hey, let's give them a little more time to...finish," Kakashi suggests, looking at Iruka slightly. Iruka, not being dumb in the least, knows whats going through his lovers mind, and quickly agrees. They quickly return to other side of the wall where they stop in a clearing.

"Now, to finish what we started," Kakashi says with a dark look in his eye. Iruka shivered in anticipation.

"First, you're going to lie down," Kakashi tells his uke, "then we'll continue."

Iruka complies and Kakashi descends on him, getting onto his hands and knees. His first action was to remove his mask and reclaim Iruka's lips with a bruising kiss that he know Iruka would love. And soon his efforts were rewarded with moans coming from Iruka's mouth.

"Yes," Iruka whispers when Kakashi pulls back slightly, "keep going, don't stop," he begs and grasps the back of Kakashi's head to pull him closer. Kakashi was enjoying it too so he continues. Forcing his lips on Iruka's, he moves his tongue so that it was again looking for entrance. Iruka doesn't comply so he does it harder, knowing this is what Iruka wants. Finally Iruka opens his mouth with a groan so that Kakashi's tongue could invade. Kakashi continues his onslaught in Iruka's mouth, licking everything he could touch, while his leg was slowly creeping up to press on the bulge in the front of Iruka's pants. Iruka stiffens slightly at the feel, the hand in Kakashi's hair gripping tighter, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he actually arches his back slightly, so that his groin pressed harder against Kakashi's knee. Iruka whimpers at the feeling. To make matters worse, or in this case better, Kakashi starts to move his knee up and down slightly so that the friction of the movement caused Iruka to whimper louder. His breathing also starts to quicken at this point.

Kakashi pulls away from the kiss to lick Iruka's neck slowly moving up toward his ear, grabbing the hand not occupying his hair and pinning it to the ground.

"Tell me you like it," Kakashi demands, pressing his knee harder while still moving it.

"I like it, i like it," Iruka gasps out in a breathy whisper.

"Good," was all Kakashi said before biting Iruka on the ear, making Iruka cry out. He moves away from the ear and starts moving slowly down Iruka's body, causing his knee to move away from Iruka's groin. Iruka mutters a curse and starts to complain about Kakashi stopping, but stops when Kakashi pushes up his shirt and starts to lick his nipple. Iruka falls back down on the grass and gets swept away again by the flood of pleasure Kakashi's tongue always made him fell.  
Kakashi, on the other hand, wasn't going to keep it at licking. After a few more licks to make sure the pink bud was nice and hard, he bites down hard to enough to make Iruka cry out, back arching yet again. Kakashi laughs to himself, knowing full well what his lover is going through. And knowing this, he bites down harder and adds his tongue into the mix making Iruka start to gasp his name in between breaths.

"Kakashi....Kakashi,"

Kakashi finishes with that nipple and moves onto the next before Iruka can complain and starts all over again, licking, biting, biting harder and adding tongue. He continues to move on, licking Iruka's navel, before reaching the bulge in Iruka's pants.

"My, my, somebody got hard awfully quick, didn't he?" Iruka just whimpers when Kakashi oh-so-gently lays his hand on him, then all of a sudden squeezed and Iruka lets out a cry that was half pain and half pleasure.

"Please, Kakashi," he begs, eyes tightly shut, "please let me come."

Kakashi laughs to himself again and slowly starts to unzip Iruka's pants. Pulling them off when they were finally all the way unzipped. Seeing Iruka naked with his shirt pushed up almost caused Kakashi to lose himself. As it were, he lowered himself quickly to put in his mouth the flushed and fully erect penis to cause Iruka to cry out. And sure enough, when it was fully sheathed in his mouth, Iruka let loose with a cry that he was sure Naruto and Sasuke could hear. If their not making noise themselves, Kakashi thought dirtily. To pull off Iruka's pants, he had to let go of Iruka's hand which immediately, followed by the other one, rested on his shoulders, trying to get him to move. Kakashi obliged and started to move his mouth up and down, slowly at first, but then faster when Iruka let out a small whimper. Adding his hand, he went faster and harder, making Iruka move almost as if he was trying to curl up, trying to relieve some of the pleasure he was feeling. Oh no you don't, Kakashi thought, and pushed Iruka back down.

"But, but, Kakashi, it feels too good. I don't think I-I'll last much longer." Iruka says while squirming on the ground.  
As the answer to this, Kakashi suddenly sucks, hard, making Iruka gasp wildly, and the hands on his shoulders grip harder. Kakashi continues to suck, and move up and down with his hand and mouth, until Iruka starts to shudder, still squirming on the ground. Kakashi knew his lover was close to release so he waited until absolutely the last minute to lick the slit on top of the shaft, causing his love to buck hard and come instantaneously. He continued to move his hand, drawing out his lovers orgasm, while swallowing all of his cum.

"St-Stop, Kakashi, please." Iruka begged. Of course Kakashi didn't comply, he kept going until Iruka's pleas for him to stop became more urgent.  
Finally Kakashi stopped, but only to remove his clothing. He leaned back down to whisper in Iruka's ear to roll over on his stomach, which Iruka did. Iruka was already wet and Kakashi was already hard, so he immediately thrusts himself inside Iruka's tight channel. Yes he was wet, but that didn't make it any easier to enter. The force Kakashi had to use to enter caused himself to cry out making himself stop for a moment to collect himself.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked, looking back. That caused the seme part of Kakashi to wake up and demand that he move. Which is just what he did, fast. 'Faster, harder' was all his mind was thinking at the moment and he, thinking it was the best thought he ever came up with, complied. Now he was the one making the whimpering noises while Iruka's body rocked underneath him.

"Iruka..."

"Kakashi..."

Kakashi then dropped so he could roll onto his back taking Iruka and situating him so that Iruka was straddling the older man. Iruka got the basic idea and started to use his hips to thrust himself deeper onto Kakashi, while Kakashi used his hands to make Iruka move faster. Kakashi took one of his hands off Iruka's hip to grasp his face and bring it down to Kakashi's level so that he could kiss him, all the while still pumping. Iruka had started to whimper again.

"Shh, easy, it's alright," he whispers into Iruka's ear, removing his other hand to place it on his lovers other cheek. "It's alright, don't worry, I'll make you come soon." He gently lies Iruka down on his chest while he continues to thrust, his motions becoming faster as he nears climax. Iruka came before he did, starting to squirm and trying get up from Kakashi's chest so that he could arch his back and scream his pleasure to the whole world. But Kakashi wouldn't let him. Why wouldn't Kakashi let him? He started to scream from his orgasm into the broad chest he was lying on, just now realizing the reason Kakashi kept him down: it felt better, actually it felt incredible. Way better than it would've felt had he sat up. He stopped fighting and just continued to scream, his nails raking down Kakashi's arms leaving red lines behind. Kakashi didn't mind.

When Iruka came, he knew he had no hope of making himself wait any longer. When Iruka's channel constricted around Kakashi's penis for the fifth time, he felt the tale-tell signs of his oncoming orgasm. His body stiffened for what seemed like the longest time before he finally came, his hot semen shooting into Iruka's body, making it easier to slide in and out. Kakashi kept moving as long as he could before he finally had to stop, the pleasure becoming almost to much to bear.

They both lie there spent and gasping for breath for a few minutes. Iruka started to move and Kakashi unwrapped his arms, letting him up. Iruka looked down on Kakashi and smiled his sweet, heart-stopping smile.

"Guess it's time for us to go back now." Iruka states. Kakashi laughs and stands as well and they both fetch their clothes. They get dressed in silence; not an uncomfortable silence, but a contented silence.

They finish dressing and return to Naruto and Sasuke telling them everything was clear.


End file.
